candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Levels
.]] This page is about Hard Levels regarding completion of a level. For Hard Levels regarding earning three stars click here. A Hard Level is a level on Candy Crush Saga that is considered difficult by the majority of players. Levels can be hard for a many different reasons. Any level type has the potential to have hard levels. The hardest level type in Reality is thought to be Jelly Levels, and the easiest is thought to be Timed Levels, as there are no particularly difficult timed levels except 134, 182, and 462, which are considered the hardest timed levels. The hardest level type in Dreamworld is thought to be Candy Order Levels and Ingredients Levels, and the easiest is thought to be Moves Levels. What Makes a Hard Level Candy Bomb - An abundance of Candy Bombs, especially those with few moves in hard to reach places, can make a level much harder. Biscuit Bungalow as of late has been known for having levels that players will lose due to an exploding Candy Bomb. Notorious levels: 97, 122, 134, Original 147, 265, 266, 275, 350, 374, 425, 445, 482, 491, 534, 549, 562, 565, 566, 567, 575, 589, and 646. Blocker - Blockers can make a level hard by blocking off jellies or by stopping ingredients falling to the bottom. A blocker with many layers can make a level hard by the sheer number of hits needed. This one mainly refers to big chunks of icing. Notorious levels: Original 147, 181, 290, 305, 311, 350, 463, 549, 562, 565, 578, 617, 688, and 765. Move Limit - In some levels the move limit is deliberately very low. This means a player must be very lucky with their moves. Many hard Dreamworld levels (that aren't often complained because of Moon Scale) have this problem. Notorious levels: 33, 46, 97, 100, 256, 323, 360, 445, 463, 476, 533, 534, 733, 734, and 861. Notorious Dreamworld levels: 69, 70, 72, 73, 78, 79, 89, 116, 323, and 338 Layout - The board can sometimes take a very complicated and confusing shape, sometimes a very awkward shape, making jellies hard to reach. Notorious levels: 45, 133, 285, 305, 310, 342, 414, 432, 434, 444, 450, 458, 578, and 765. Chocolate Spawner - A chocolate spawner can make any level much harder, as they are unbreakable and never stop producing Chocolate. This will make a level much harder if they are in awkward positions. Notorious levels: 158, 167, 184, 213, 380, 410, 434, 450, and 578. Liquorice Swirl - The liquorice swirl is not a hard-to-break blocker itself, but it can make a level much harder if there are large amounts of it, as it makes striped candies almost useless and can be extremely annoying. Notorious levels: 210, 241, 293, 375, 382, 410, 520, and 533. Difficult Orders - Sometimes Candy Order Levels can be hard due to the sheer difficulty of the order collection, for example a very hard-to-obtain special candy combo, such as mixing two colour bombs. Notorious levels: 140, 165, 215, 254, 341, 347, 377, 419, 421, 425, 566, 647, 655, 656, 670, 677, and 699. Notorious Dreamworld Levels: 130, 141, 149, 169, 182, 195, 202, 237, 266, 341, 419, 425, 430(especially), 448, 489, and 543. Candy Colours - A level can have up to six candy colours. With six colours on the board, the candies are much more mixed up and matches are harder to make, as are special candies, making a level significantly harder than it would be if there were five, four or three colours. Notorious levels: 140, 165, 254, 347, 377, , , 419, 421, and 688. *65 was taken off this list after a recent update on the Facebook version removed one colour and turned most of the inner jellies from double to regular. High Target Scores - In some levels, getting the non-score requirements are relatively easy, but getting the target score is the hard part. You would need a good Sugar Crush in order to pass the level. However, most levels rarely have this. Here are the list of some levels where you can commonly fail it because you didn't reach the score. Notorious levels: 63, 97, 169, 183, 258, and 608. Some Dreamworld levels (i.e. 55) have this. Misplaced ingredients - In ingredients drop levels, you have to drop the ingredients where the green arrows are, but sometimes, the ingredients are just under a dead space, where an ingredient can't fall; it is really hard to move a stuck ingredient. Notorious levels: 95, 117, 315, 409, 445, 500, 586, and 660. Too many ingredients - In Ingredient Drop Levels, the ingredients are generated in function of how many moves you make, but where there are too many ingredients needed, when you run out of moves considering you didn't drop any ingredients, not all ingredients are present, forcing you to drop all the ingredients in the board to make a new one after one move. And it is really hard. Notorious levels: 30, 74, 325, 357, 376, 500, and 660. Toffee Tornado - These candies land on a random candy on each move, and make it very hard to plan on your moves, especially in order levels calling for a combination of 2 special candies (2 combos) because sometimes they land on one of your special candies and you have to make it again. Notorious levels: 414, 417, 419, 421, 425, and 432. Empty Jelly Squares - Some levels do not spawn candies on Jelly Squares. Because most Jelly Levels have double jellies, it can be hard if a jelly square is cleared but there are no candies that will spawn on top of it. This is really what requires a bit of timing of special candies. Only Striped Candies of any kind or Jelly Fish can remove empty jelly squares. This makes a player aim and rely on the position of the candies. It is much harder if they are in the corners. Notorious levels: 246, 256, 280, 414, and 597. Unstable Moon Scale and/or Short Moon Struck - In Dreamworld, there is a Moon Scale to balance between two candies. Some levels are designed so that there are going to be a lot of cascades or that the scale is very unstable, thus forcing an owl to fall down. You lose the game if Odus falls down. The list goes on and on because there are pretty much way more levels that have an unstable Moon Scale. The following levels are the levels where players find a big struggle at mainly because of the Moon Scale. However, there are more levels with a bad Moon Scale and a very short Moon Strike. There is for sure a longer list than what it is right now. Notorious dreamworld levels EX: , , , , 68, 104, 123, 125, 141, 145, Pre-nerfed 147, 163, 168, 202, 203, 227, 277, 290, 311, 372, 383, and 409 etc... Hardest in the game Ever since levels 65 and 147 got major changes, polls were created to determine the new hardest level for the Reality and Dreamworld segments. Most oftentimes, a jelly level tops it out. List of Hard Levels You can find all hard levels here: Category:Hard levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels Trivia *Levels ending with 65 tend to be considered a struggle by people. (EX: 65, 165, 265, 365, 465, and 565). The trend ends at level 665 as it is somewhat easy. Another trends are levels ending with 67 (except 167, 267 and 467), levels ending with 77 (except 177), levels ending with 99 (except 299 and 599) are all hard too. Levels ending in 91 also tend to be quite hard(except for 291 and 791) ex: 91,191,391,491,591,691, etc. *Most very or extremely hard levels are odd number. *Levels in the 1-2-3 series will be hard+ when the level number is the odd number but somewhat easy or easier when even. 123 is hard, 234 is very easy, 345 is hard, 456 is easy, 567 is very hard, 678 is somewhat easy. 789 used to be insanely hard level, but after second nerf, it became easy. *Most newer episodes are much harder than the older ones. *Most hard levels tend to be easy to earn two and three stars with the exception of the Dreamworld levels. Gallery (Reality series) TabberCSS |-| World 1= Level 33 Reality 1st.png|Low cascades with a very limited amount of moves make the newbies quit. Level 35 old.png|Some jellies are very hard to reach even with 60 moves and no blockers!!! Level 50 Reality.png|The jellies are hard to reach and licorice locks block you, but 50 moves makes this level much easier. Imagine that this level has 30 moves like in the copycat games... Candycrushlevel65.png|Former hardest level ever... File:Level 70 Reality.png|Time your moves properly, or else.... Level 77 Reality.png|Even with 4 colors, it's hard! |-| 2= Level 86 old.png|A mountain of licorice swirls in 35 (or 40 moves in the present) with six colors can make the players crazy. Level 92 Reality.png|Looks simple? When the ingredients are in stuck zones you will change your mind. Level 100 Reality.png|Difficulty is highly variable. Level 102 Reality.png|Trouble comes at the end of the path. Level 109 Reality.png|9 moves of doom! Level 117 Reality.png|The ingredients can easily get stuck on the stuck zones. Level 125 Reality.png|Even with 55 moves to clear 34 jellies, it drives someone to be crazy! Level 133 Reality.png|No blockers but the board shape is awkward makes this level problematic, even in mobile. Level 140 Reality.png|Hardness at its simplicity. Level 147 unnerfed.png|Mountain madness! Level 158 Reality.png|Twenty moves, five colors, and awkward shape, another nightmare level. Level 165 Reality.png|Good luck passing this. 167 orig.PNG|Had the King's level designers tested this before releasing this? All double jellies with 6 colors in only 45 moves is ridiculous. Level 169 Reality.png|Collecting orders is hard, target score is harder. |-| 3= Level 180 Reality.png|4-layer icings, licorice locks cover the locks. Terrible combo! Reality level 181.png|With the ingredients being isolated, good luck dropping them the conventional way. Level 191 before candy.png|Even with 50 moves, clearing all jellies is not easy and the bombs explode... Level 197 board.jpg|One of the hardest levels ever... Level 199 Reality.png|Five colors and 50 moves don't make this easier to pass. Icings are too thick. Level 201 Reality.png|It is not a very good way to begin an episode. 208 old.PNG|A harder version of level 132. Level 213 old.png|Another version of level 167. Level 241 Reality.png|Hope for the Mystery Candies to prevent the liquorice swirls from spawning over the bottom. Level 245 Reality.png|Really hard and boring. Not to mention that the bomb on the screen is not the only one. Level 254 Reality.png|Welcome to the level of unpopular... Level 257 Reality.png|Another level to require a big amount of order. |-| 4= 266fb.png|Once the candy bombs are released, good luck! 269fb.png|Licorice swirls are very annoying! Level_275.png|Enemy or ally? There is no clear distinction in this one. 290after.png|Different engine make this level much harder on mobile even with 5 colors. 305fb.png|With plenty of jellies, blockers, six colours, this is going to take a long time to beat. 315fb.png|What? You are telling me that I need to switch the ingredients not once but twice?! Level 323 new.png|Layout of board alone makes this one ridiculous. Level 341 Reality before.png|Even with only four colors, it is really hard. 342fb.png|Luck is everything. 347fb.png|Six colours and a hard to fill order make this one insanely hard. Pre-nerfed Reality level 350.png|You should consider this is going to be your impossibility. Enjoy! |-| 5= Reality level 361.png|Trouble comes at the end of the path part 2. 374before.png|Could you handle the rain of bombs after breaking the cake bomb till collecting all orders? 375fb.png|With licorice swirls falling to the left side of the board, could you pass this easily? 376fb.png|The speed of clearing the cake bomb will make a big difference. 377fb.png|Level 140's harder version... 380fb.png|Is this insanely hard in mobile? Chocolate spreading is extremely hard to stop. Level 382 Reality.png|Different engine makes this level insanely hard in mobile. Level 409 Reality.png|Level 315 just got harder... Level 410 Reality.png|Perfect disaster ingredients are present here.... 414after.png|It is so annoying! Level 417 (FB).png|Did you know how bad the level design was? Plain luck and nothing more. 419before.png|With a huge amount of icings and 6 colors, fulfilling orders is extremely difficult. 421before.png|This is your worst day ever.... 425before.png|Level 245's bigger brother, anyone? Level-428.png|Worst four colour level ever until level 1142 beats this. 437fb.png|Three cake bombs at the bottom and six colors make this the hardest level ever. 438after.png|Many icings, many orders, tornadoes, and six colors. Terrible level. 440fb.png|Another round of perfect disaster ingredients being present here.... |-| 6= Reality level 444.png|You better pray that the mystery candy give you something good.... Reality level 445.png|With only 30 moves. 17-move bombs, icings are too thick, and switching ingredients must be done, such an impossible level. 450before.png|The cake bombs are hard to clear.... Reality level 452 (buffed).png|80 striped candies in 40 moves and in this kind of conditions? 453fb.png|The similar level as the previous, 35 wrapped candies in 40 moves. Reality level 461 (nerfed).png|A harder version of level 70. Reality level 463.png|Luck is everything. Level 471 Reality before.png|Why would King do the opposite thing after the Dreamworld counterpart was released months ago? 480after.png|Looks easy? Six colors and licorice swirls aren't as easy as you thought. 485fb.png|Don't trust the videos. Looks easy but actually very hard. 492fb.png|5-layer icings with 6 colors are ridiculous even jelly fish help you halfway. Reality level 500.png|You vs many blockers... Well, I'll bet you $100 that you can pass this level. Level_517.png|Only one way. No blocking or sliding allowed. Level 525.png|Are you able to clear the initial candy bombs and more coming up? Level_530.png|Candy bomb dispensers which have to be activated, chocolate spawners, isolated icing and too few moves? |-| 7= 534fb.png|It is filled with bombs and 25 moves! 539fb.png|Same as 534 but on an elevator! Level549.png|Plenty of icing and jellies to be cleared in 40 moves sounds like too hard. Level 562.png|Welcome to Reality level 549's bigger brother.... Level 565.png|Level 350's enhanced brother, anyone? Level 566.png|You only have seven moves to remove all the bombs especially the one at the corner... Level 567.png|5 moves to your doom! Level 577.png|A harder version of 535 with bombs. Reality level 578 (fixed).png|This level sets a new standard for insanely hard levels. Level 586.png|You better pray that luck is on your side. Level 593.png|There is only one place for ingredient to drop, or else, see it again after nine moves! Level 596.png|The board is awkward, bombs, and licorice swirls make this level much harder. Level 597.png|A harder version of level 256. 608.jpg|Do not forget to earn 180,000 points to pass the level! Level 617.png|Looks easy until you found that one more color version of level 475 is super hard!!! |-| 8= Level 629 Reality.png|5 colors is too hard. I wish this would be reverted. 634nerf.png|Colour bombs are your only friend.... Level646 Reality.png|Surviving all 25 moves without letting a bomb go off seems to be too hard. Level647 Reality.png|With four colour bomb combinations, the chocolate destroying you.... Level 649 Reality.png|5 colors is too hard. I wish this would be reverted part 2. Level 655 Reality.png|You'll have to rely on extreme luck on this. Level 656 Reality.png|Wrapped+wrapped combination is not easy to make. Plus awkward shape and 4 combos!? It can be extremely difficult even with 4 wrapped candies to help you halfway. Level 660 Reality.png|Try not to have any ingredients on the higher half of the board below the belt... Level_663_Reality_1st.png|Few moves for bombs, few moves for jellies, 6 colors. Terrible! Level 664 Reality.png|Things just got MUCH harder! Level 677 Reality 1st.png|Level 655's brother. 10 combos with a few amount of moves and six colors is... Level 688 Reality.png|Can you survive this massively-buffed level? Level 699 Reality.png|Watch out for the bombs and icings! Also check your score before ending! |-| 9= Level 716 Reality.png|Chocolate Spawners & Awkward shape is very hard! Level_733_Reality_after.png|With only 12 moves to make one additional color bombs, and detonate them all, and clear all the bombs within 10 moves. It's not only hard but also crazy! Level 734 Reality.png|Six colours, twenty moves and frequent shuffles will make the player crazy! 735.png|The bombs will rain down on the parade of passing the level... Level 737 Reality before.png|Another round of perfect disaster ingredients are present here. Level_740_Reality.png|6 colors make this just got MUCH harder! Level 747 Reality.png|Big planes, big troubles... Level 751 Reality 1st.png|Collect an enormous amount of orders like this even with 4 colors needs to be nerfed, or not. Level 755 Reality 2nd.png|Another complex level with 6 colors. Insane!! Level 758 Reality.png|Wear this bowtie and pass this! Level 762 Reality.png|If you thought this one is bad already, Just add licorice swirls raining down... Level 763 Reality.png|Hope you can make color bomb combinations within 19 moves. Level 765 Reality.png|The biggest perfect disaster ingredients ever! 767_ver_1.jpg|Early mobile versions suffer hardness level on this. Screenshot 2015-05-25-11-42-41.png|Early mobile versions suffer hardness level on this Part 2. Screenshot 2015-05-25-11-42-51.png|This could be the hardest level of all time. Level 773 Reality.png|Popcorn protecting Candy Bombs! Sweet combination! Level 788 Reality.png|Hope your game doesn't freeze here... Level 789 Reality.png|8 Moves to... BOOM!!! |-| 10= 819 R.png|Six colours and a useless candy frog is a bad combination. 820 R.png|Hopefully the lucky candies can give you enough colour bombs. Level 829 Reality Old.png|A combination of level 452 and 453 but with bombs, anyone? Level_844_Reality.png|Popcorn and Licorice Swirls in confined spaces. Level 861 Reality.png|A level-463-type-level as an opener? Level 867 Reality after.png|Who on earth designed this??? Only 40 moves to break both cakes bombs. Level 871 Reality.png|Do not forget to earn at least 90,000 points to pass the level! Level 875 Reality.png|Level 380's successor, anyone? Level 886 Reality.png|Can you switch the rightmost ingredient in time? |-| 11= Level 891 Reality.png|Should this be an opener? Only 30 moves and 6 colors. Entrance of nightmare! Level 893 Reality.png|Are they being creative by placing chocolate spawners beside the ingredient path? Level 896 Reality.png|Sugar chest infestation! Level 902 Reality 1st.png|Do not forget to earn at least 220,000 points to pass the level! Level 905 Reality.png|An uneasy alliance has to be made in order to earn enough points. Level 912 Reality.png|Six colours and blockers make this level very hard. Level 913 Reality.png|6 colours, high target score, and 25 moves makes this level an insanity. Level 914 Reality 1st.png|4 colours does not help in clearing the isolated jellies. Level 918 Reality.png|Jellies with popcorn coupled with 6 colours makes this level hard. Level 926 Reality.png|Another level with a high target score requirement. Level 934 Reality.png|50 moves and 5 colours does not make it easier with the blockers. |-| 12= Level 939 Reality.png|The icings trap the ingredients can take a while to deal with. Level 944 Reality.png|705's much enhanced brother as a jelly level. Level 948 Reality.png|63's sister: Since when did they place jellies on the blockers? Level 951 Reality.png|646's enhanced brother as a candy order level. Level 957 Reality.png|This does not look easy with all the disaster ingredients. Level_967_Reality.png|Jelly fish makes a difference between a win or a lose! Level_973_Reality.png|Five colours is a significant liability instead of a help! Level_976_Reality.png|Either win or lose by just looking! |-| 13= Level 991 Reality.png|Like 812 but much harder! Level 993 Reality.png|DW level 289's brother, anyone? Level 1001 Reality.png|DW level 272's brother, anyone? |-| 14= Level 1029 Reality.png|These isolated jellies are hard to clear. Level 1032 Reality before.PNG|Looks simple but insanely hard because of small boards and too few moves. Level_1050_Reality.png|Level 710's evil brother with chocolate and jelly in confined spaces. Level_1053_Reality_before.png|This is still hard with 4 colours. Level_1061_Reality.png|Lockolate too hard to clear. |-| 15= Level 1091 Reality.png|So many blockers with only 20 moves?! Level 1098 Reality.png|20 moves is nowhere near enough even with only 4 colors. Level_1101_Reality.png|Watch out for the isolated bombs! |-| 16= Level 1121 Reality.png|The blockers will sap you moves very quickly. Level 1124 Reality.png|An evil version of levels 285 and 967. Level 1134 Reality.png|A harder version of level 410. Level 1142 Reality.png|With small boards, few moves, and many tough blockers, I can't say anything more about this level out of almost impossible with four colors. Definitely a harder version of level 428. Level 1145 Reality.png|Another level with many tough blockers. Gallery (Dreamworld series) TabberCSS |-| World One= Level-54 Dreamworld.png|More ingredients and a very unstable Moon Scale makes this ridiculous. Level 67 Dreamworld.png|The beginning of the DR Hell's Cluster with an extremely unstable Moon Scale. Level 68 Dreamworld.png|With six colors, limited moves and one move moonstruck, it is one of the worst. Level 70 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with much fewer moves?! Level 73 Dreamworld.png|Fewer moves with five colors and useless moonstruck? |-| Two= Level 89 Dreamworld.png|With only 40% as many moves given, this is extremely tough. Level 109 Dreamworld.png|It only gets worse! Level 116 Dreamworld.png|How can you do this with just half as many moves as you had before? Level 117 Dreamworld.png|These levels in this stage are not a breeze. Level 118 Dreamworld.png|More blockers, fewer moves and very unstable Moon Scale, I have nothing to say. Level 123 Dreamworld.png|Odus is going, going, gone.... Level 125 Dreamworld Nerfed.png|Good luck on this level! Dream147before.png|You might as well go and a more interesting game without the sadism of this level. Dream168.png|Looks easy until the moon scale will think you otherwise. |-| Three= Dream180.png|Same as Reality, but it's the beginning of part V! Dreamworld level 181 new.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Dream182.png|Same starting layout as Reality, but you need to collect a lot of striped candies! Dreamworld level 195.png|Two additional striped + striped combo are not peanuts. Dreamworld level 198.png|A level like this can take a while to deal with! Dreamworld level 199.png|A long Moon Struck is not enough to balance out the decrease in the number of moves. Dream202before.png|With so few moves and a one move Moon Struck, this is way too hard! Level 237 Dreamworld.png|Instead of helping, moonstrucks are harmful and orders like this is impossible to beat with a few amounts of moves. DR level 241.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 250 Dreamworld.png|A slight change in components can buff a level from very easy to insanely hard... |-| Four= Level 266 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 272 Dreamworld.png|Ten ingredients in fewer moves? I wonder how can this be done. Dream276.png|Pre-nerfed Reality level 578's twin brother, anyone? Dream277nerf.png|Another unstable moon scale and wrapped candies a must to collect?!?! DR level 289.png|This level is a bomb ready to explode! Dream300.png|One more colour and fewer moves makes this tougher! Dream305.png|Use your moonstruck wisely.... Dream320.png|After the relaxing resort of DR level 65, have a "good" stay in this one! DR level 323.png|You already know what this level looks like and to be really, really difficult. DR level 325.png|Life just got a lot tougher! 1 ingredient at a time with fewer moves and lack of moonstruck. DR level 338.png|Seriously, who thinks this level is too easy by making this level way too hard for us? DR level 340.png|Liquorice swirls will be a big problem.... Level341DW.JPG|If four colours is extremely hard, you know what five colours means. |-| Five= Dream353.png|Moon Struck is quite useless with the blockers.... Dream355.png|Level 125's successor, anyone? Dream357.png|Even with three more moves, it does not make it easier to bring down 18 ingredients. Dream376.png|Good Luck setting off the cake bomb with 5 Colors now! Level 383 Dreamworld 1st.png|Who thought it was a good idea to have more than double the amount of ingredients just because of the two columns of ingredient lanes? Level 384 Dreamworld.png|One more combination in fewer moves with an extremely unstable Moon Scale?! Level 385 Dreamworld.png|Is the Reality too easy, so split the boards like this in Dreamworld!? Level 387 Dreamworld.png|Never underestimate the difficulty from the added holes! Level 389 Dreamworld before.png|Level 202's successor, anyone? Level 391 Dreamworld.png|It is hard to reach these colour bombs, adding the Moon Scale makes it insane! Level 392 Dreamworld.png|With 50 moves. It's not easy with more chocolate spawners and unstable moonscale. Level 394 Dreamworld.png|Cake bombs are very hard to clear. Level 395 Dreamworld.png|Your dreams will become a nightmare! Level 409 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with a very unstable Moon Scale?! Level 415 Dreamworld before.png|Another extremely unstable Moon Scale with a large amount of colour bombs needed?! Level 417 Dreamworld before.png|Same as the second version of reality. Level 423 Dreamworld before.png|Only 20 moves instead of 50? Level 425 Dreamworld before.png|The Reality legendary has returned to Dreamworld. Level_429_Dreamworld.png|This buff is unnecessary. Level 430 Dreamworld.png|Hardest level in the game. It's impossible to make 8 more color bombs within 16 moves and the bombs suffer you. Level 434 Dreamworld before.png|A chain of three within only ten levels is driving player madness! Level 437 Dreamworld 2nd.png|How many levels they messed up before they realized this level is virtually impossible? |-| Six= Level 445 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality, nothing more to say.... Level 448 Dreamworld.png|With 100 candies in an unstable moon scale and much fewer moves makes this ridiculous. Level 449 Dreamworld.png|Another unnecessary buff from an extremely hard episode. Level 450 Dreamworld.png|Just because of hating toffee tornadoes by replacing them into chocolate spawners are a seriously bad idea. Level 453 Dreamworld 1st.png|Too many wrapped candies needed with a not very stable moon scale is absolutely crazy! Level 455 Dreamworld 1st.png|The unnecessary sixth color is a huge liability especially with an unstable moon scale! Level_466_Dreamworld_after.png|Even with a continuous 20 move moon struck, watch out for the points earned! Level_470_Dreamworld.png|Only 15 moves?! Level 489 Dreamworld.png|Only 10 moves instead of 35? Level 491 Dreamworld.png|All the bombs ruin you on passing the level....... Level 494 Dreamworld.png|Pre-buffed level 434's much enhanced brother, anyone? Level 495 Dreamworld.png|With 15 moves instead of 40, it is much harder. Level 496 Dreamworld 1st.png|Mind the bombs... |-| Seven= Level_533_Dreamworld.png|Too many liquorice swirls and a conveyor belt disrupting everything... Level 534 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with fewer moves and a useless moonstruck? Level 535 Dreamworld.png|Only 20 moves, an unstable moon scale and a useless moonstruck? Level 541 Dreamworld.png|The jelly version of pre-nerfed level 455, anyone? Level 543 Dreamworld.png|13 fewer moves with one more colors is impossible. Level 555 Dreamworld.png|One more colour, fewer moves and more than double amount of orders to be collected?! Level 556 Dreamworld.png|Only 15 moves? Level 563 Dreamworld.png|Surviving 18 moves to moon struck with unstable moon scales and conveyor belts? Level 576 Dreamworld.png|Two more ingredients, 20 fewer moves and a marginally stable moon scale? Four moves of moon struck is not enough. Level 577 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with fewer moves and a useless moonstruck? Level 585 Dreamworld.png|The need to use special candies and an unstable moon scale does not mix! Level 586 Dreamworld.png|Reality counterpart is very hard with 35 moves, not much to say with fewer moves for this. Level 587 Dreamworld before.png|3 times ingredients, 5 colors instead of 3, licorice locks, and useless moonstruck!? Another horrible level. Level 597 Dreamworld.png|Same as Reality but with useless moonstruck and an unstable moon scale? Level 601 Dreamworld.png|Moon struck will harm instead of helping the player! Level 604 Dreamworld.png|Level 73 just got much harder! Level 605 Dreamworld.png|The evilness of level 338 has been combined with one more color than Reality! Level 607 Dreamworld.png|Can you clear all the jellies with 3 fewer moves and one additional colour? Level 608 Dreamworld.png|Do not forget to earn at least 1,000,000 points to pass the level! Level 615 Dreamworld.png|Can you clear all the candy bombs with one additional colour? |-| Eight= Level 621 Dreamworld before.png|As with all three colour levels in Reality, we know where this heading. Level 624 Dreamworld.png|Two more colours make this much harder! Level 631 Dreamworld.png|One more colour and more icing layers is too much! Level 634 Dreamworld.png|More jellies compared to its Reality counterpart does not make it easier to earn 400,000 points. 654_Dreamworld_after.png|Level 452's enhanced brother with a half amount of moves and 5 more color bombs!? Level_661_Dreamworld.png|Too few moves and such a high target score! Category:Lists Category:Difficulties